Everything Starts with a Goodbye
by Liasonsupercouple
Summary: Liason of course.This story starts after the Bittersweet goodbye. Thats all your getting out of me. For a better understanding of what the story will be about you have to read the story.:
1. Jason asking God a Favor

I know the title is strange but just go with me here. This is my first fic well it's more of letter but I hope you enjoy still. __

What you need to know: _  
_Jason is writing this letter after the bitter sweet goodbye with Elizabeth at the bridge. __

Enjoy. _  
_ __

**Dear God, **_**  
**_

**I know I maybe the last person to be asking something but if you can do this one favor I will be forever in your debt. **

**I understand the life I choosen for myself is a dangerous one but if I could back in time I would give it up in **

**a heartbeat to be with the woman I love. But its too late for wishing, all I can do is protect the ones I love by **

**staying away. I have a family that I so desperately want to claim as my own, but I know it is impossible because **

**no matter how much protection I put on my family they would never be 100 safe. And that is a risk I am not willing **

**take. There is a new threat in town and I know for sure that I have to stay away. I have to let a man I hate have everything **

**I ever wanted. Today I said goodbye to the woman I love but can never have because of the danger and the chance to have **

**a family with her ever. So here I am writing to you God the protector of all things to protect Elizabeth, Jake, and Cameron **

**from the dangers of my life and me.**

**Forever in your Debt,**

**Jason Morgan. **_**  
**_   
Here's the letter and please tell me what everyone thinks. Please be honest, If you hate please say so. This is my first try ever writing a Liason fic. _  
_I wanted the letter to be longer but I kind of like the ending. Hope you like the ending as well. I was think of writing another letter but Elizabeth is _  
_going to be writing it. Please tell me if I should write it. Or give up on the idea.


	2. Elizabeth's Heartbreak

_This is a sequel to Jason asking God a Favor. Thank You to everyone who commented. I think Elizabeth's letter would be longer than Jason's because she has more issues like her permanent lock with Lucky stuff like that._

_Elizabeth's POV will talk about stuff before the bittersweet goodbye and after the bittersweet goodbye._

_One more thing Lucky and Sam are already sleeping together._

_I hope you enjoy the sequel as much as you loved the first one._

**Dear God,**

**I have done some awful things in my life but nothing compares to what I am doing right now. I am denying an amazing man of fatherhood. I asked the father of my youngster son to give up his son, so that my husband and I could raise our child in a family filled with love. Everything was supposed to be perfect, I remarried my first love and I thought we had a strong marriage, but everything was far from perfect. Everything happened so fast my husband found out that I had slept with another man and he turned his back on me. My marriage has not been the same since my confession. My husband has found comfort in another woman's arms. I know my marriage is over and I also know I should feel sad but all I feel is relieve. Relieve that my head will finally free me of an obligation to man that has nothing but hurt in ways I could never imagine possible since reawaking from the death. Relieved that my heart can finally have a chance to speak. And I can finally be with soul mate.**

**What was I thinking I know of the danger that my soul mate lives but I was able to forget the risks and think with my heart, but life has a cruel way of punishing you. I know I can handle the life my soul mate lives, but I have two boys to think about. They don't understand the dark side of the world. I would do anything to have a family with my soul mate and finally let father and his son get to know each other, but that cannot and will not be option anymore because danger is coming and my boys and I safer if we stay away. If only my heart would agree with the decision that has been made. My boys are my first priority, their safety matters above all. Even above the man I love and will always love.**

**So here I am sitting here writing this letter to you God begging you to protect Jason from the new danger that is coming. If I can't be with Jason then I will do my best to protect him in spirit so he will always know in his heart that he has something worth fighting for.**

**Thank you for Protecting the ones I love,**

**Elizabeth Webber**

_Well here is the second part. Please do tell what you think. And should this all Fic be angst or should the ending have a happy ending. I can't decide. Help me._

_Review. Please._


End file.
